


Let the journey begin

by yuyumihana



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Platinum - Freeform, Shinoh-chihou | Sinnoh, Walkthrough Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyumihana/pseuds/yuyumihana
Summary: Dawn is a happy little girl from Twinleaf Town. Her biggest dream is to meet her idol - Cynthia the Champion of the Sinnoh region. She and her friend Barry start their journey to realize their dreams, experience many breathtaking adventures, face their enemies and bring back love and peace into humans' hearts...





	1. Let's begin

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of my Pokemon Platinum fan fiction. (So is second already) I'm planning to go thought the whole Sinnoh region telling the whole story by myself but based on the original one.  
> Please forgive me my imperfect English ^^'. It's not my first language and I'm still learning so I also treat this tale as an English practice lesson :3. That's why my grammar may be a bit incorrect and vocabulary not that wealthy ^^. 
> 
> Also, sorry for that mess. I'm trying my best to correct the whole thing and it takes time to get everything on the right place.
> 
> Anyway I hope you will enjoy it.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn, inspired by her idol - Cynthia, starts her new adventure together with her childhood friend - Barry.

**Introduction**

 

Sinnoh. A cool and calm island a lot of people claim to love. Its habitants have been enjoying the healthy, free from (almost) any pollution air for ages (maybe that’s why they are said to live the longest?). Thanks to the natural energy sources which is used here, everyone can feel its chastity at the bottom of their lunges. It’s a place where many businessman enjoy visiting after busy weeks fulfilled with plenty of hard work. They often rest at Resort Area. Pokémon collectors are able to find and catch some rare Pokémon which they don’t have any opportunity to meet in their home area. Trainers may take part in many battle tournaments and test their strength at local Gyms or even super strong Sinnoh League. Myth enthusiasts will surely find themselves around Mt. Coronet as it’s known to be a place where the whole world was born. Swimmers may dive in one of the three beautiful mystical lakes. Who knows, maybe they can discover something there? Flower lovers can wander around Flower Paradise. If lucky, they may even see Shaymin! Travelers will surly admire its unspoiled areas as well and winter sport fans can go to Snowpoint City. To sum up everyone will find something interesting to do in here. That’s what Sinnoh is about.

There was especially one town Dawn found the most nostalgic. It’s Twinleaf Town. Why does she feel so familiar with this place? That’s because she was born and raised here. Her mother and professor Rowan are two people she can point on having the biggest influence in her childhood and later on. Mom raised her giving her as much love as she could. She’s known for being a very warm-hearted and mild person. Everyone in Dawn’s hometown likes and respects this wonderful woman. Her daughter had never seen her mother angry even after the little girl broke into pieces her favorite, super expensive old vase. Professor Rowan were always teaching Dawn to treat her Pokémon with kindness and patience no matter what. This guy is a famous Pokémon Professor who’s been working on the issue of Pokémon evolution for about 40 years! He’s a very influential person who inspire many younger researchers. Dawn’s biggest dream was always to become a champion just as her idol - Cynthia. That’s why she used to spend many hours outside to play with her Pokémon pretending to be Cynthia. Her mom always had to call little Dawn back to her room so she could finally finish her homework for the next day at school. Dawn wasn’t into this kind of stuff. She loved weekends because she could finally play with her pupils all day long. She often visited Rowan to ask him for some advises about battling. As her first Pokémon Dawn chose Piplup. She will never forget the day this tiny creature jumped into her little arms as it was very happy Dawn chose it. Since then Piplup and the little girl became inseparable. When Dawn became mature enough, professor Rowan gave her a Pokedex and some poke balls so she could go and catch some more Pokémon in the nearest area. He even asked Dawn to become his assistant! Of course she couldn’t reject such request. Actually she was very happy about that. The little girl felt somehow affected to Rowan. That’s why she usually called him her „grandpa”. And he seemed to like it a lot! Rowan also had another „grandson" - Barry. He’s Dawn’s childhood friend. They both liked playing with each other as well. That’s how Dawn’s childhood looked like. In this peaceful environment Dawn ended up to grow up as a very nice, loving and compassionate lady who always seek for all best in others.

 

**Let’s begin!**

 

„Cynthia sends out her last Pokémon!” A voice from gigantic microphones resounds. A dragon creature hatched from a poke ball. It roared loudly ready to battle here and now.

„It’s Garchomp!” yelled the commentator via microphone. Dawn and Cynthia are standing on the opposite sites of the enormous battle area. Dawn’s Empoleon is proudly standing in front of its trainer. Cynthia smiles to herself.

„You’re impressive, Dawn. I can’t remember the last time I was put in a corner like this.” she admitted. Dawn is staring at her idol with furrowed eyebrows. Her heart is racing with extreme speed. She always dreamt of this day. The day she meets with incredible Cynthia being able to face her. And this day finally came. It was here and now. Oh my Arceus! However, Dawn knew she couldn’t make the whole excitement distract herself from the current moment. She stayed deeply focused.

„But it’s not over yet! GO, GARCHOMP!” shouted the Champion of the Sinnoh region at the full power of her lungs. Garchomp threw itself on Empoleon. As a response, Dawn’s little friend slashed the foe right into its stomach. The Garchomp cried from pain.

„Ladies and gentleman! What a battle we are being able to witness right now!” Commentator said. „Only one slash clearly weaker its opponent! Dawn’s Pokemon defeats Cynthia with just single moves! It’s unbelievable!” Cynthia’s Garchomp is slowly getting up supporting itself on its arms.

„Does it mean we are going to welcome a new champion?!” rhetorically asked the commentator.

„Hmm…” smirked Cynthia. „C’mon Garchomp! I know you can do it!” she cheerleaders her Pokémon. Garchomp looked up at Empoleon with a sparkle in its eyes.

Dawn started to feel something: „Huh, what’s this?„ The ground under her feet seemed to be getting more and more unstable.

„Oh!” Dawn almost fell down.

„That’s right, Garchomp! Use earthquake!” ordered Cynthia pointing her finger ahead. The ground shook with incredible power for a while. Garchomp stood in the middle of the area shouting loudly as it desired to summon more power into its attack. The entirely battle floor broke into pieces. Flying pieces. Empoleon couldn’t stand it anymore. It fell down from exhaustion. Its spirit came back to a pokeball.

„Good job, Empi” Dawn said quietly to the pokeball which she was holding right in front of her lips. It looked that she wanted only her Pokemon to hear her words. „And now…” Dawn froze for a moment. Cynthia looked at her enemy with a peaceful expression on her face. She knew she was probably going to lose the battle. Dawn seemed to become an incredibly powerful trainer. However, she was completely fine with it. She was already a bit tired of her current position as a champion. Tons of interview, never-ending requests of taking selfies together with her fans, plenty of paparazzi hiding somewhere in the grass only waiting for Cynthia to appear. She often mistaken them with wild Pokémon. During such accidents she used to sent out her pupils to get rid of those stubborn „Pokemon” which dared to cross her path even after using the strongest max repel. They usually kicked these guys asses pretty hard actually… By accident, of course. „What is it, ladies and gentlemen? Is that our trainer cannot accept her beloved Pokémon’s loss? Her friend fainted but it was only the first Pokemon of her entire party! She still remains five on them! Which one is she going to pick up next?!„ commented the excited guy.

„All right then… Let’s finish it here and now!” Dawn finally picked up a new friend. It was residing in a dusk ball. She placed it close to her right cheek. The beautiful lady was smiling impishly at Cynthia who was waiting patiently at her opponent’s next move. Garchomp seemed to be hyped for smashing down its next foe.

„Go!…” Dawn shouted as she was throwing the ball. She just knew that with this friend she and her Pokémon gonna win the entire Pokémon League Championship Competition! The ball starter rolling super fast in the air. It kept rolling and rolling. It seemed forever. Which mystery Pokémon is going to hatch from it? Is it going to defeat Chyntia’s Garchomp with another single move or is it going to be more intense and lively battle the audience would definitely enjoy watching?

But then…

„Dawn…” some familiar male voice suddenly appeared from nowhere.

„Dawn!” Dawn keeps hearing that voice in the void. She felt like time has stopped. Everything seemed less vivid and further away. Was she about to loose her consciousness right now? In this sacred moment when her victory was within reach? Her mother, professor Rowan and some new friends of her… Everyone was counting on her while watching her performance from above.

„Dawn, wake up!” the voice kept sounding.

„What?! Hell no! I can’t! I’m fighting with Cynthia!” Dawn mumbled still being half asleep. The guy that was sitting next to her bed was Barry.

„C’mon Dawn, look what I brought you! It’s brand new and so shiny!” her friend stranded firm.

W…wait, what?! Shiny? A new brand shiny Pokémon?! Dawn heard some urban legends about those apparently existing mythical super rare creatures living in this world but as she has lived for like 20 years and never seen a single one, soooo… Maybe it was a great opportunity to see it now! But first of all…

„I have to defeat Cynthia!” she admitted. Barry didn't seem satisfied with her response.

„DAAAWN!!! For the love of Arceus!” shouted Barry tuning up his voice to the greatest level. He started shaking her shoulders.

„Wake up! Do you even know what time is it?!”

„Aaah!” Dawn suddenly yelled. She raised herself to a sitting position resisting her arms on her bed.

„Fine, fine. I got it now…” the lady admitted monotonously.

„At least, sleepyhead! Good morning!” Barry enthusiastically welcomed his friend with his arms wide open. Quite confused Dawn looked around her room. Unfortunately she didn't notice any shiny Pokémon. Basically there were no Pokémon except of her tiny Piplup sleeping on its little pet bed in the middle on the room. It was one of the best thing Dawn was able to experience in her entirely yet short life. The cutest creature sleeping comfortably in her own place or sometimes, what’s even better, her own arms! Dawn always feel blessed during such happy little moments. It reminded her of some intense preparation for her journey she has been taking part in recently. She and her friend can’t help but sleep for long hours after such days.

„Hello.” She finally managed to reply. The young woman got her hand up to her face and started to wipe her eyes.

„I… I can’t see any… shiny… yaaawn…” Barry constantly looked at his friend.

„Oh, c’mon silly, there you go! Once you’re finally awaken I can give you this!” He picked his hand in front of Dawn’s face. He was holding some kind of a business card.

„I was in the town hall in the morning to take my trainer ID card. They also told me that they had yours made done already so I took one for you as well!” Barry said with a big smile.

„Ugh… Thanks…” Said Dawn definitely disappointed. She took this damn card anyway. It seemed that she still have to wait for encountering a shiny Pokémon.

„See?! We can finally begin our journey!” Barry shouted with happiness and excitement in his boyish voice. He got up.

„Dawn, I’ll be waiting for you in Professor Rowan’s lab! He wants to see and tell us something important. So please come ASAP. See ya there!” The guy waved to his friend with a jolly expression on his face and disappeared after her room’s door. Sleepy girl looked at her already closed door. Silence finally visited her room. At least for a moment…

„Yees… And I was thinking to beat Cynthia that easily… Stupid me.” thought our heroine. She knew such things could only happen in dreams. However, she didn’t realized that amazing moment she saw some minutes ago was just one of them. It seemed so realistic and true. Or maybe… She just wanted it to be this way… Yes, that was probably it. Anyway Dawn was aware it was high time to get real and get up from the bed. She glanced at the clock hanging above TV. Maybe Barry was right about her being a sleepyhead? It was almost midday… Dawn stood up from her messy bed. She stretched her body while yelling loudly. Her inner voice whispered that today gonna be a big day...


	2. Last summer day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn and Barry are excited about their new serious adventure. How will it be? What will they discover? Who will be their biggest enemy? All that questions will be answered after spending their last summer day.

# Last Summer Day 

 

Barry was standing in front of professor’s laboratory impatiently shuffling on feet. Sand mixed with gravel was crunching under his shoes. „How much time do girls need to get ready before even sticking their noses outside of their comfy fortress?” he kept asking himself. „It seems like forever”… Anyway he had no choice but to wait for his best friend. A small orange leaf landed right next to the guy. Barry picked it up. He started to gaze at each site the item. Thin veins on the leaf created an interesting pattern that completely attracted Barry’s attention. That was a nice sunny day. Seems like summer wanted to say goodbye with its greatest grace and beatitude. Children were enjoying their last holiday days playing outside. Some of them already had their own Pokemon.The rest still had to envy them. Warm breeze flew though Barry’s thick hair which looked golden than ever during this period of season. The leaf he was holding in front of his face and the colors of his hair were so alike that it gave an impression of two leafs put together.

„Hello, twin-leaf!”

Dawn finally shown up with a big awkward smile. Surprised Barry suddenly shot up. He was instantly put off his stroke.

„Sorry for being a bit late, heh.” the lady apologized and raised her right arm behind the back of her head in expression of shame. Puplip was being hold in her other arm.

„Haha, is it a bit?” Barry laughed to his friend.

„Oh, I know it’s not. Sorry for this inconvenience but my friend wanted to play a little before going out, did’t you Puplip?” Dawn was affectionately petting her little Pokémon. So much love.

The blonde guy slapped his own face with his right hand: „Dawn! We’re going for our first serious adventure today! And professor is waiting for us! I promised him to be there at 1 pm. but look at the damn clock! It’s 2.33 pm! Better let’s go inside.” Barry put his watch so close to Dawn’s face that she had to step away and shift back her head making double chin visible.

„Pip!” Puplip was amazed. Dawn opened her mouth trying to respond something but before she even drawn her breath to do this, her male friend turned away and entered the lab leaving the door opened. The girl slowly closed her lips and blinked. A soft light was spewing out the entrance encouraging every wanderer, who dared to pass by, to come inside. Many of them would subconsciously feel as facing a new experience that was awaiting for them. So did Dawn who had just gone inside. She had been in this lab uncountable amount of times. However, this time she felt different about this place. The soft light that was hitting from the entrance got weaker and weaker with each step.

„Umm… Professor sorry for being late but..,” Barry started his explanation. For a person who had never met this young guy before it was hard to tell if his voice was more nervous or impatient. But as long as Dawn knew her friend, she knew he barely was serious. She finally reached them. Professor was working in a dark place where only one old lamp was flickering faintly. Rowan liked working in darkness which, as he was always claiming, helped him to stay focused. Now professor was sitting next to a desk turned towards Barry.

„It’s ok my young friends.” He said with a kind smile. „I’ve just finished working on my new research. So…” He kept continuing his statement while collecting his files from the desk. „That’s fine.” The man stand up turning to his listeners. He looked with a smile at Dawn then switched his attention to Barry. Dawn barely saw his face in this darkness.

„Professor, we’re going to start our big adventure! I’m gonna get my first badge just today and show it off to my father!” shouted excited young guy. „That’s right, Barry. You will, my young trainers but first…” professor paused and looked behind his right arm. „I’d like you to do me a favor.” He got closer to the covered window.

„Just look how beautiful today afternoon is!” He pushed down a rope bundling up the curtain. A warm sunshine broke into the room making whole lab much brighter and more cosy in a couple of shakes. „That’s why I’d like you to…” He turned towards young couple of friends. „Go and spend your last summer day at the Lake Verity!”. Barry stood there with his jaw widely open. He couldn’t believe in what he’d just heard.

„B-, But…” the guy tried to bring out some rational sounding words.

„I’ve been hearing some interesting gossips about this place recently.” Rowan kept talking.

„All right, grandpa! You can count on us!” Dawn enthusiastically agreed. „Did you hear that Piplup? We gonna find some treasures!” The girl lifted her little friend and danced happily together. „Pip, pip!” - they both were excited about the new adventure. A big smile didn’t vanished from professor’s face as he was witnessing this cute scene. Barry’s face instantly evolved.

„Mhmh, all right then! Let’s see who will first find it!” said the guy with a blustering smile and a sparkle in his eyes. „Last one to the lake!” he shouted and disappeared in no time.

„The whole Barry.” said professor. He had been knew him and Dawn for exactly the same time. That elder man remembered both of them as they were kids. He watched them growing up. However, for him they still were those playful children as in the past. „This boy will never change.” Both characters and the little guy (Piplup) looked after the blonde guy.

„Yes.” confirmed Dawn with a warm smile.

 

*

 

The door opened with a crack. Dawn entered her home.

„Dawn, my dear! There’s something you need to see right now!” shouted mum as soon as she saw her daughter in the doorstep. What could it be?Dawn kept asking herself in her mind as she was getting closer to an overused couch in their living room. Pupilp followed her making a sweet tapping noise on the floor. Some TV show was being transmitted with a female voice commenting on it. Dawn sat down next to her parent. What she saw on the screen of a huge plasma TV was beyond her wildest dreams. A huge lake was being watered by a massive downpour somewhere it the world. It looked dark and gloomy. She couldn’t recognize this place. However, the lake itself wasn’t the reason she kept looking at the screen with her mouth and eyes widely open.

"That was reporter Jenny right from Johto! Always here to bring brand-new info right to you! See you in the next news!"

It was a red Gyarados. The beautiful and majestic shiny Pokémon. The most shiny creature she had ever seen so far. At least on a TV show. It was enormous! It’s scales were fulfilled with a sparkly glitter glowing with its every single move. It was dancing with such a grace. Grey sky created a great background stage to this wonderful show. Gyarados looked very happy and full of life. 

„I can see you’re into it, aren't you?” asked Dawn’s mother looking at her girl still being deep in the show.

„M-, mom… But where is this place?” daughter slowly turned her face to her parent. She was still under big impression of what she just saw.

„I couldn’t remember. It’s somewhere in Johto. Some lake. Lake of Stage? No, wait… Lake of… Stone Age? Something like that…” the woman kept wondering.

„Oh, mom! Of course Lake of Rage!” Dawn got to the point happily rising her arms. „But it’s too far away…„ she declared sadly.

„Ah, yes, yes! Lake of Wage! One day you will go…”

„Oh mo—m! It. Is. RAGE!!” Dawn disturbed her mum’s sentence putting her face closer to her mum’s with each single word. „Lake of Rage!” The girl raised her hands as she wanted to emphasise its name.

„Oh dear, you’re so correct!” Mum furrowed her eyebrows trying to think over her mistake. Her daughter didn’t scare her at all. How could such innocent being look terrifying?

„Now let me…” woman stood up. Dawn’s eyes followed her. Her expression became casual but she still kept her hands raised.

„Mum, professor Rowan asked us to go to Lake Verity today so I’m gonna take my swimsuit!” The lady interrupted her parent’s sentence. She just knew her mum was going to think for what she was going to tell forever.

„All right my girl, be careful there!” asked the senior woman as she reached the kitchen table.

„Don’t worry mum! Shall I write you the name of the lake on a paper in case of me getting missing?” ironically joked Dawn.

„Dawn, don’t even talk like that.” affectionately responded the woman. Dawn’s mother used to be very superstitious. „But I’m afraid I already know this lake way too well.” as soon as she mentioned those words, the woman switched her mood into happiness.

„Oh, really?” Dawn was already on her way to her room upstairs. She looked behind at her mother with surprise. „Did you hear the gossips as well?”

„Gossips? What gossips? It’s a long story, dear but don’t mind it now. Go to the lake as Rowan asked you.” mum answered as she was preparing some food.

„All right, but promise you will tell me that story later!” asked the girl with a big smile.

„I will my dear. I will.” mum’s voice sounded very dreamy. Dawn gazed at her parent for few seconds when suddenly she realized something.

„Wait!” she wised up. „Where’s Pipi?” Dawn started to look around quickly checking every inch of the floor when suddenly…

„Pip!” Puplip jumped off the last stair step holding Dawn’s swimsuit in its tiny beak.

„Oh! There you are!” Dawn leaned over her little friend. She took the outfit and her Pokémon happily handed it over. „All right then!” Dawn turned toward her mother. „I must hurry because Barry takes all the treasures and nothing will be left for me! See ya, mommy!” And she run away together with her Pokémon.

„Take care, dear…” Dawn’s parent said quietly. Dawn had no chance to hear her last words but it didn’t need a genius mind to guess what someone’s mother would say in such circumstances.

 

*

 

Bash!

„Ouch!”

„Geez!”

Feeling of pain was in the air. Two friends dumped into each other.

„Dawn!”

„Barry!”

„Aren’t you on the lake yet?” asked Dawn touching her sore forehead.

„No! I forgot my bag! I’d better take my camera as well! But you can go. I’ll be right back!” responded Barry quickly heading to his house. Dawn shrugged off: „All right.” she took a look at her little friend. Puplip looked very happy. It looked at its owner with a cute smile. Both of them walked away to the lake. Warm sunset gave the scenery a cosy appearance.

 

*

 

„Oh!” Dawn gave voice. It was the only sound she could make after seeing the beautiful landscape of the lake for the first time. Sunset during this late summer time made it even more interesting. Trees across the water was dabbed with warm color palette. Some leafs were flying across the water rises by gentle wind.

„So what Piplup? Wanna swim together?” She consulted her little friend.

„Pi, pip!” Pokemon agreed happily.

„Hey, wait!” resounded voice behind them. Dawn turned back. „You gonna go there before me? That’s not according to my plan!” protested Barry reaching his company. He was wearing shorts he used for swimming. The guy looked at his female friend then at her Pokémon.

„All right, no more talking! Let’s go!” he shouted running into the water. Barry jumped into the lake. Dawn dropped her bag and took off her street clothes. Meanwhile Piplup trotted to check the water.

„Watch out!” suddenly a huge splash of water hit the two on the land.

„Aah!” screamed surprised Dawn. She was almost done with her preparation before diving into the lake but now she was just soaked wet. So were her non swimming clothes.

„Grr… I’ll show you!” she pointed at Barry who seemed satisfied with his idea. A big smile appeared on his face. He shared his positive expression with his friends and then disappeared deeply into the water.

„Well, then…” Dawn’s thoughts resounded from her lips. „Let’s dive, shall we?” she looked at het Piplup. „Pi, pi!” the Pokémon jumped eagerly.

And both oh them jumped into the lake rising a splash. It’s drops connected with light of the sun creating a small rainbow above the water. Dawn kept swimming down with her friend by her site. She was looking for Barry. The liquid was so crystal and clean that Dawn could decently see the bottom of the lake underwater.

Oh, what was that? Dawn wondered as soon as she saw an unnaturally huge rock. She and Piplup exchanged looks at each other. The Pokémon nodded to its owner and swam in front of her. Dawn grabbed her little companion and they both headed to this mysterious stone when suddenly…

„Blub?” What was that? Dawn felt as something nicked her leg. But what could it be? She didn’t notice anything before. Oh! She started to realize who could done this. Of course her childhood friend was into this kind of jokes! However, as soon as she planned to turn herself to the perpetrator to take a revenge on him, something popped up in front of her eyes. It was a small and pale creature that Dawn had never seen before. It looked the girl in the eyes for about a second and then disappeared in void. It was so fast and unexpected that she had no chance to react. Dawn stayed freeze in small shock for a moment.

„Bulb!” her Piplup put her off the stroke. She squeezed it and they started to swim towards the stone. What is going on?! The closer they were getting, the more resisting flow of the water was. Dawn felt strange pressure when the flow started to bring them up. Faster and faster. Higher and higher. In no time both of them emerged.

„Aah!” Dawn moaned. Piplup shook its head to get rid of the water from its tiny snout. Then, some faintly reflection of light reached Dawn’s right eye. Huh? She turned her face to the woods and noticed as some shadowy figure appeared in there. It’s glasses was apparently the source of that strange reflection. As soon as she looked there, the creature disappeared. Huh? Who could that be? And what was he or she doing there? Was that some creep who just came to observe her? N, no… No way! Way too creepy. So many strange things are happening here - thought Dawn. She prayed to Arceus to be whatever but this. Maybe that’s what Professor was talking about? Those urban legends or something. Or maybe it was just a prevision. Dawn felt already creeped out. And where’s Barry by the way? She turned back. Lake seemed suspiciously calm. No movement of the liquid on the mirror of the lake. Did Barry already left it? Dawn got already tired by all this thoughts that was running through her head with the speed of light. She decided to get out of the water. It was enough for that day. Both, the lady and her little pet reached the coast and went out of the lake. She reached a tower to wipe her body. Her clothes were still soaked wet so she had no choice but to change them at home. Actually it was the only place she wanted to be in right now. She wrapped herself with the fluffy tower, took her bag and together with her Pokémon they walked away.


End file.
